Storm Warning
by malika-azrael
Summary: Cain and Mary take refuge from the rain at an inn and then murder begin to happen there. Slash between Jezebel and Cassian.
1. Chapter I

** Storm Warning**

Chapter I

"This road is horrible," Mary complained for the third time.

"Rain had caused its road become muddy like this," Cain simply explained.

They were on trip to Lord Searle's villa, to attend the hunt party. To be honest Cain was not that fond to join such a thing but since Lord Searle was Uncle Neil's best friend, it was a rather difficult to reject the invitation. Though he suspected the invitation somehow had connection with Lord Searle's daughter, Lady Nausicaa Searle.

After spent many years in France, Nausicaa finally went back to England and Lord Searle held a party to celebrate his daughter homecoming, which was where he met with her.

Cain had to admit that Nausicaa was beautiful, stunning enough to make heads turned whenever she walked in. And she obviously interested in him while Cain did not feel the same. It would be easy if Nausicaa were one of _those _ girls who clamored for his attention. But she wasn't. Nausicaa was the type of a nice and kind girl who nicely and politely asked him would he go to the hunt if he had nothing else to do.

And here he was.

"It's gonna rain," Mary's voice brought him out from his reverie.

Cain glanced out the window and could see the steely gray clouds heavy with the threat of rain. But before he could reply there was a loud crash and Mary fell into his lap due the impact.

"What is going on nii-sama?" Mary sounded afraid.

"Don't worry," he assured her then he popped out his head. "What is happening?"

James, his coachman answered. "A wagon crashed into us, Cain-sama. I will check the damage first."

"You wait here." Cain told here then climbed out the carriage. "So, how is it?" he asked.

"One of the carriage wheels is broken," James reported, with a shake of his head. "We can't continue the trip."

"It's-it's not my fault!"

Cain turned his attention to the third person there and saw a terrified country man. It was obvious he was the one who responsible for the damage.

Cain stood there for a moment and thought about their situation now. They couldn't continue the trip and it was going to rain in anytime.

"Hey you!" He addressed the country man. "Do you know any house nearby?"

"Uhm...Over there," he pointed.

Cain followed the direction and could see a red brick building among the trees. "That is Pine Inn," the man explained. "You can find a person to repair the wheel too, but-..." he stuttered. "...but I don't ha-"

"That is no need." Cain cut his words. "As long as you take us there I will forget this."

"Thank you! Thank you!" The man seemed couldn't believe his luck.

Cain walked to the carriage. "Mary!" he called her. "Get down here. And James put the suitcases into the wagon."

"Onii-sama, aren't we going to Lord Searle's villa?" Mary asked, a frown marred her face.

"We must delay our trip Mary."

"Huh?" She looked confused but a quick glance at the carriage made her understood.

"And since it's going to rain, we must find a shelter first."

"It's done Cain-sama," James interrupted. He already moved their suitcases to the wagon.

Cain nodded. "We are heading to Pine Inn now."

Author's Note:

My beta reader is working on my other fic so pardon me for the grammar mistakes here. Or anyone can help me here?

I have read Cain till the end but I skip some of it coz I can't find the translations/scanlations. So...what I haven't read is 'The Little Crooked House', 'Butterfly's Bone', 'Bloodberry Jam', and 'Mortician's Daughter'. So if anyone knows where to find the translations please tell me in your reviews.

And the last what is Cassian position in Delilah? I know he is a trump, refers to the minor trumps or minor Arcana so my question is which one Cassian is?


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

Pine Inn was situated on a spacious yard, shaded here and there by pines which only partially screened it from the road. Cain could only guess that from there the name came from. The inn itself was a huge red building consisted of two floors with big white windows and capacious veranda.

Cain jumped down from the wagon then help Mary climbed down.

TOK! TOK!

Cain knocked at the door but no response. He tried to push the door and found that it was unlock. He stepped in, followed by Mary.

"Hello?" His voice echoed.

"Is here someone here?" Mary asked loudly.

There was a footstep and then an old woman appeared. Almost sixty years old but still the beautiful woman she had been in her younger days. "Good afternoon," she said. "I'm Diana, the owner of this inn. Can I help you?"

"I'm Cain and this is my sister, Mary. We are on trip but because of an accident our carriage wheel is broken. Someone said that we can repair it here." Cain explained. "So I was wondering could you help us."

"Sure, but..." she looked doubtful. "But it may take a time, so you have to stay..."

Cain and Mary exchanged glance, they didn't have another option though. "It's okay," he assured her. "By the way do you have a phone Diana-san? I have to make a call."

"Ah sure, this way please..."

Upon hearing the news, Lord Searle and Nausicaa – as he predicted - felt worried but after a few explanations and bla bla bla, finally Cain could assure them.

He put the phone receiver and turned back to found Mary talking with someone - that girl always made a friend easily – but Diana-san was nowhere to be seen.

"Onii-sama," Mary greeted him. "This is Jocasta. She said she is a pianist." She was clearly excited about the news.

Cain greeted the brunette. "It's an honor to meet you here, Jocasta-san." He recognized her for sure. He had attended the entire Jocasta Chatley's piano recital, the most famous pianist today. She was beautiful and talented, a rare combination. "Your piano playing is wonderful," he added.

"Thank you. You're Cain-san right?" she asked. "Diana-obasan asked me to accompany both of you."

"Obasan?"

"She is my friend's aunt but we used to call her obasan too." She said. "Ah, how if we move to the living room now? I don't think this corridor is a good place to have a chat," she said grinning. 

The living room was a big room, with a worn out carpet covered the floor. There was a pile of colorful pillow on the couch and sofa near the window.

They just took their seat when a voice came. "So they are the new guests."

Cain turned and saw two people entering the room, one blond man who was carrying a tray of tea and scone with cream – he was the one who spoke earlier - and one redheaded woman. She wore thick glasses.

"Hector! How nice of you to make a tea for all of us," Jocasta slanted the man a humor filled glance.

"Don't tease me. You know very well that it's Ariadne who made it, right Ariadne?" he went to confirm her, and then turned to Cain and Mary's. "Diana-obasan had told us, that's why Ariadne made the tea. By the way I'm Hector." He introduced himself. Hector was typical of friendly person.

"I am Ariadne," the woman beside him said.

"She is Diana obasan's niece," Jocasta added.

They took their seat next to Jocasta. "Eh? Penelope is not here?" Hector asked after glanced around.

"Where is neesan then?" Ariadne asked.

"Neesan?" Mary questioned.

"We're twins." Ariadne answered as she poured the tea into everyone cup and then distributed it.

Jocasta blue eyes twinkled as she took her tea cup. "I believe she is in the back veranda now, with him. She definitely attracted to him. Not that I blame her, he is really an attractive guy, tall, charming and very handsome. No won-"

Her words were cut suddenly as someone stormed in the room and flopped in the couch.

"Penelope!"

Cain eyed her, so she was Penelope. The twins didn't look very alike except their red hair, maybe because Ariadne's glasses made her face looked different. But what caught Cain's attention the most was Penelope's eyes. She had unusual eyes, almost looked like one of those eyes cat.

"So, where is he?" Jocasta voice broke the silence.

"With his cousin. That kid played in the forest and sprained his ankle so he must check him." She obviously did not feel happy the man gave precedence to his cousin rather than to her.

"Penelope, he _is_ a doctor." Ariadne emphasized the word.

"On whose side are you?" Her sister retorted rather angrily. "Me or the doctor?"


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

The doctor!

The doctor and his cousin. Cain could only hope that the doctor was not the person he thought about. Too bad his hope was shattered as Jocasta explained. "Beside us there are two other guests, Doctor Jezebel Disraeli and his cousin, Cassian."

Suddenly Penelope's dark face cleared up, replaced by a smile as she rose from her chair to greet someone that Cain recognized instantly.

"Doctor!" she exclaimed in delight.

The newcomer looked at the entire room and his gaze fell to Cain. "Well...hello Cain," Jezebel greeted, his voice was elaborately casual.

"Hello too Doctor." Cain tried to keep his voice and expression calm and he did success.

For the first time Penelope noticed him. "You are new guest. Your acquaintance, doctor?"

"Yes, you can say so..."

Didn't want anyone else to occupy Jezebel, Penelope quickly said, "Sit here Doctor." Both of them took seat in the corner and began their private conversation.

Cain eyed him suspiciously. What was Jezebel doing here? It was not possible for him come this isolated place only to have a mere vacation. Jezebel must be planning something. Cain's gaze moved to Penelope, was she Jezebel's next victim? Well...there was always a chance for that.

His reverie somehow was disturbed as a muffle voice rang out from just behind the door. A strangled gasp followed by Diana's chiding voice.

"What are you dong here, standing in the middle of the doorway like that. Won't you go in?"

There was no answer but several seconds later smiling Diana shoved in a certain raven haired boy.

It was Cassian, Jezebel's assistant. He wore simple clothes but despite its casual and countrified look, anyone could tell the outfit was an expensive designer original. Seemed the doctor had spoiled him much.

"Didn't I tell you to rest my dear Cassian?"

Cashian's eyes momentarily moved from Jezebel to the Penelope, before he focused back to the doctor.

"Despite my ankle, I am perfectly fine Doctor" was the sarcastic reply yet it was obvious he had some difficulties in walking.

"Now...now..." Diana interrupted. "The dinner is ready."

"Thanks God," Mary said. "I'm starving," she announced with such undisguised enthusiasm that Diana laughed in appreciation. "C'mon onii-sama," she tugged Cain shirt sleeves. "Let's go."

"Ah hai." Before he left from the corner of his eyes Cain could see Cassian was looking at him. At being caught the boy quickly turned his eyes to somewhere else.

"Penelope, how if you go first with them?" Jezebel said as he saw the sign Penelope waiting for him.

"Ah..." a tiny frown appeared between her eyebrows. "But I-"

"Let's go neesan," Ariadne said.

"But..." she protested.

"There is no but!" Jocasta dragged her out, followed by Ariadne and Hector.

"Diana-san," he addressed the inn's owner.

"Hai doctor?"

"Could you please deliver the meal to Cassian's room? Walking will give bad effect for his ankle."

"Yes, of course." Then she walked out, leaving both of them.

"Now now...Cassian," Jezebel turned to face the boy. "Go back to your room," he ordered. "Be a good boy."

Cassian's eyes flashed. He hated it so much if people treated him as a child. All thanks to his forever childlike body.

Suddenly Jezebel lifted him up and carried him, in a bridal style nonetheless.

"Doctor!" A faint blush, almost invincible tinted Cassian's cheeks.

"Your room is in the second floor and you can't climb it _again._" He carried him into his room and put him to the bed then closed the door behind.

Cain settled Mary into the chair at the table then seating himself next to the child. Various kind of food already set on the table.

Penelope looked much fidgeted; she didn't touch her food at all and kept playing with the fork. Meanwhile in the end of the table, Jocasta, Hector, Mary and Cain were having a chat with Ariadne sometimes added something. She was not a talkative type it seemed.

So from their story, Cain knew that Hector worked in the bank, Ariadne taught in one private school and Penelope was an artist. She worked in some small theatres.

"Penelope-san didn't eat at all," Mary commented.

"Undoubtedly waiting for the doctor," Ariadne said.

"She is surely crazy about him," Jocasta couldn't resist needling. "Aah...I want a boyfriend too. Hey Hector, I heard you have a secret lover. Tell us!"

"I don't have a secret lover." He denied but the red on his face clearly telling that he lied.

"Mou! You're stingy. How about you Ariadne?" She turned to her and one could almost hear Hector sigh in relief. "You said you have a crush on someone, so who is he?"

Ariadne didn't answer, she only looking at her meal as if it were the most interesting thing in the world but her blush made her face even redder than her hair, if it was possible.

"Jeez, both of you are no fun," she complained.

Somehow, Jocasta's attitude reminded Cain greatly with someone else. Maybe she and Oscar should meet for once. But after thought it again, having one Oscar was enough and he didn't want to add one female version of Oscar.

"Ah you're back," Penelope exclaimed, turning their attention to her.

Jezebel smiled at her. Surely enough after he back, she seemed to regain back her appetite.

They were playing a noisy card game in the living room when there was a blinding flash of lightning and at the same moment a crash of thunder which sent Mary to bury her head in Cain's lap and the thunder followed by the wind. The stillness which had been so unnatural for the past hour or so was thorn to shreds by a great crescendo of sound.

"I'm going to pull the curtains." Ariadne said hurriedly.

"It's okay now." Cain patted Mary's head. The girl lifted her head.

"Rain, storm, what else?" Hector commented.

"Murder."

All eyes turned to Penelope. "It is like in drama, right? Few strangers get killed one by one in the middle of the storm."

"Don't talk like that," Ariadne said.

"Why not?" Penelope shrugged. "This is interesting. I wonder who the first victim is." She leaned to Jezebel. "What do you think doctor?"

"Well...I-" His reply was cut however.

"That's enough Penelope!" Hector snapped.

"Eh? Why?"

"We have to talk. Now!" He emphasized as he saw she tried to protest.

Hector walked out first, followed by a reluctant Penelope.

The room turned quiet. "Hector is always like a big brother for us," Jocasta broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry if my neesan bother you, doctor." Ariadne said apologetically.

"No, it's okay. Your neesan doesn't bother me at all."

Cain couldn't help but feel as if the words had a deeper meaning this time around. His eyes narrowed suspiciously at Jezebel. What was he up to?

There was a sleepy yawn, and he blinked down at Mary. The girl seemed looked like she was ready to curl up on the floor and slept. Cain looked at his watched and had just noticed it was almost 10 p.m. It seemed he must deal with this now and worry about Jezebel later. "Well," he said. "Me and my sister are going back to our room."

Jocasta nodded. "I think we are going to our room too."

"Yes," Ariadne agreed. "Hector and my neesan should be fine by themselves."

"Well then...I shall back to my room too..." Jezebel said.

So all of them went back to their own room.

Cassian sat on the bed, his back against the bed head. He seemed deep in thinking as his face was totally blank.

** "**Haven't sleep yet?"

The voice startled him. He turned and glared at the man who was leaning against the door. Jezebel however did not even flinch at the glare and merely stared back with a smile.

"Doctor..." he hesitated before continued. "What are you planning?"

Jezebel lifted an eyebrow.

"With...that woman I mean," he finished.

"Why is it that you asked Cassian?" Jezebel asked in an expressionless voice.

"I-...No. It's nothing." He couldn't say the reason behind his question was because he kept seeing the doctor flirted with that woman.

Lost in thought he didn't realize the doctor already stood near him.

He was surprised when a pair of arm wrapped him. Jezebel took Cassian and put him into his lap. "Say Cassian...that woman, she really has beautiful eyes, does she?"

Cashian tensed but he didn't say anything.

"Don't you think it would make a good addition for my human organ collection?"

Cashian had turned his head away, breaking their eyes contact. Now he looked at Jezebel again, the doctor face was calm.

"Doctor, you don't mean to...? But how about the-"

He was silenced by a kiss though.

"You worry too much." Jezebel commented after they broke. "Wait and you will see."


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

Jocasta, Penelope and Hector already seated in the dining table when Cain and Mary entered the room. Jocasta smiled friendly at them, "Morning." She said.

"Morning," they greeted her back.

Penelope didn't say even a word, she looked sullen meanwhile Hector's expression was serious, the man merely nodded when he saw them. Seemed both of them were still upset about yesterday's fight. Ariadne, Jezebel and Cassian hadn't there yet.

Mary sat between Cain and Jocasta, in the table there was a basket of bread and teapot.

"Breakfast is ready," Diana walked in, followed by Ariadne. Both of them were carrying a tray of food.

"Cain-san, your carriage already repaired," Diana said as she put a plate of bacon to the table.

"Thank you," Cain said.

"Hmm-mm," Mary seemed want to interrupt but as her mouth momentarily full of Diana's delicious scrambled egg and bacon she couldn't say anything. "Are we leaving onii-sama?" Mary asked after he swallowed her food.

Cain was a bit confused to answer it, actually he planned to leave as soon as possible but with Jezebel presence there he became hesitated. Who knew what was going to be happen later?

"It's smell nice," Jezebel commented as he walked in, Cassian beside him. "From the smell I already know the food is delicious."

Cain needed to admit that Jezebel was a number one actor; he really good pretended to be a nice gentleman. Jezebel pulled the chair for Cassian before he sat, right in front of Cain.

"Good morning Cain," he said.

"Morning too Doctor," he replied.

When they all already finished their breakfast, Jocasta said, "Where is your famous lemon pie Ariadne?"

"Famous lemon pie?" Mary cooed.

Jocasta nodded while Ariadne smiled coyly. "She always bakes it and it is very delicious. You should try it."

"Oh really?" Mary exclaimed and Cain shook his head. Her sister was such a great cake eater.

Ariadne blushed, "It's no that great, anyway I'm going to get it."

Several moments later Ariadne walked in and started to cut the pie and gave it to everyone.

"Hmm...delicious..." Mary commented and Cain had to agree, the pie was indeed delicious. "I want one more," Mary said.

"Wait a moment okay, let Penelope has it first," Ariadne gave the plate to her twins who reluctantly took it. She accidentally dropped the tongs when she was about to take another one for Mary. "Oops... sorry... I will get the new one."

She took the new tongs and used it to give the pie to Mary. Mary noticed one thing then, "Is that yours pie Ariadne-san?" She pointed to the pie on the table. "Why you don't eat it?"

She smiled, rather nervously. "Well...that...I-"

Her words were cut by a fit of cough, Ariadne as well as everyone else turned and found Penelope who was coughing. To everyone horror she started to cough blood before fell into the floor.

"Penelope!" Ariadne screamed and wanted to rush to her side when someone passed him.

Cain rushed to Penelope's side; he took her wrist and checked her pulse. There was nothing.

"She is died."

Author's Note:

Thanks to the reviews. About the language actually I have no idea what kind of proper or normal words that people in the Victoria Era used, it's difficult for me to find the book about Victoria Era beside encyclopedia. Sigh.

And beside that I need to study for my exam, I know nothing of my lesson since I almost never pay attention to the lecturer even though till now I always get good mark. At least with good mark my parents could care less if I spend my free time to read manga, watch anime, browse internet or anything else.


End file.
